Nebula's Revenge
by Gamer the Hedgehog
Summary: This is a direct sequel to "Gamer's Prank". Nebula finds out that Gamer did read her journal, and is looking for revenge.


Nebula got to her room in Amy's apartment. She thought, "That was so not funny. I'm just glad I got my journal back in one piece and that he didn't read it." She opened her journal to add some stuff to it. Suddenly, she noticd some light blue hairs. Her eyes started glowing purple when she realized that Gamer had lied. She thought, "I ought to teach him a lesson. But I'll need help, since he could teleport which would allow him to avoid me for hours, days, weeks, months, and even years." She decided to go to Sonic's house to get that extra help.

With Sonic and Shadow:  
Sonic had gotten home a few minutes earlier. He and Shadow were arguing about what to watch next.  
Sonic yelled, "It's MY HOUSE, so it's MY RULES. I say we watch 'Family Guy'." He grabbed the remote from Shadow and changed the channel.  
Shadow shot back, "Well, since it's your house, that means that I'm the guest, even though I've been living here for a while. Since I'm still technically the guest, you should be nicer to me. I say we watch 'Ghost Adventures'." He snatched the remote from Sonic's hands and changed it back. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Sonic went to answer it. When he did he was surprised to see Nebula standing there.  
He said, "Hi Nebula. I thought you and Shadow were done with your date."  
Nebula sighed, "I actually came here because I need both of your help."  
Shadow walked up to the door and asked in concern, "What is it?"  
Nebula replied angrily, "Gamer read my journal. He said that he didn't, but I found some of his hair in it." Her eyes glowed purple for a few seconds.  
Sonic said, "So, you want us to help you get him back?"  
Nebula replied, "Exactly."  
Shadow said, "Sure Nebs."  
Sonic smirked, "I'll be glad to help. I can't wait to see you chase someone that's not me when you're angry." He shuddered when he thought of what she had done to him after he had read Shadow's journal.  
Nebula smiled evilly and said, "Excellent. Here's what you do." She whispered her plan to them.  
When she was done, Sonic grinned and said, "That's perfect."  
Nebula smirked, "I thought you might say that. So let's get him." They all went outside to put her plan into action.

With Gamer:  
Gamer was at his house watching "Star Wars: The Clone Wars" (yes, he always watches it. That just shows how big a fan of Star Wars, he truly is). Suddenly he heard a knock on the door. He got up to answer it and saw Shadow standing there.  
Gamer asked nervously, "Why are you here, Shadow?"  
Shadow smirked, "I just wanted to come visit you. We're all friends." He slapped Gamer on the back and smiled.  
Gamer smiled nervously and replied, "Yeah, I guess."  
Suddenly Sonic sped up to them and said, "Hey Gamer. What have you been doing today?"  
Gamer replied calmly, "Just staying here, watching TV. Nothing unusual. Why?"  
Sonic and Shadow exchanged smirks. Gamer noticed this and thought, "Crap. They're on to me."  
Shadow replied, "Would reading my girlfriend's journal count as 'something you usually do'?"  
Gamer panicked, "Nope. Now I'm out of here." He teleported away.  
After he was gone, Nebula leapt down from a nearby tree. She asked, "Did you plant the tracker on him?"  
Shadow smirked, "Yup. Did you see his face when I brought up your journal?"  
Nebula grinned evilly and replied, "Yup. Now let's see where he went." She took out her scanner to see where Gamer went. After hitting a few buttons she knew exactly where he went. She flew to where he was.

With Gamer:  
Gamer quickly hid in a tree and looked below to see if Sonic and Shadow were nearby. He sighed in relief when there were no signs of them.  
Suddenly, Nebula came out of nowhere and said with a smirk, "Hello Gamer."  
Gamer replied nervously, "Hi Nebula. Why are you here?"  
Nebula snickered, "I know you read my journal."  
Gamer shot back, "I did no such thing."  
Nebula grinned evilly as she pulled out the light blue hairs from the journal. She smirked, "Then how did THESE get in there?"  
Gamer asked, "How did you find me so quickly?"  
Nebula just smiled as she replied, "You'll have to find that out on your own."  
Gamer responded, "I'm so out of here." He leapt down from the tree and sped off.  
Nebula snickered, "That's it. Keep running." She flew after him.

A few minutes later, Gamer saw his special "Space Wing" that he had built for escape/fun. It looked just like the X-Wings seen in Star Wars Episodes 4-6, except it was painted light blue. He looked behind him and saw that Nebula was catching up. He reached his vehicle, which he had named "The Jedi Hog" (get it? Jedi+ hedgehog). He leapt into the cockpit, quickly went through the preflight checklist, and took off. When he was clear, he looked and saw Nebula coming after him.  
She said, "You should have stayed on the ground."  
Gamer just smirked, "I know that you can fly. But can you survive in space?" He activated the thrusters, and his ship went into space.

A few minutes later, Gamer checked the scanners and let out a sigh of relief to find that he was alone. He thought to himself, "Well, I wonder how long it'll take before I can show the video and the pictures to everyone. Wait a second, I can do that from up here." But before he could do anything "The Jedi Hog" shook from a near miss. He yelled in surprise, "What the hell?" He looked behind him and was shocked to see a smirking Nebula piloting the X-Tornado. He contacted her through the ship's communications and asked, "When did you learn to pilot the X-Tornado?"  
Nebula replied while still smirking, "I picked it up on my own. And speaking of 'picking up'," she added as the targeting system locked on to Gamer's ship, she added, in a voice that sounded almost exactly like Darth Vader's, "I have you now."  
Gamer shuddered and said, "You do that a little too well."  
Nebula chuckled, "Thank you."  
Suddenly Gamer smirked, "But you missed."  
Nebula shouted, "WHAT?" She looked and saw Gamer's ship heading back towards Mobius. SHe then noticed that he had a smirk on his face. She flew the X-Tornado after him. They both landed near the same area. But Gamer was gone first.

With Gamer:  
Gamer was in Mystic Ruin. He thought to himself, "That was fun. I want to keep it going a little longer. But..." he sighed sadly, knowing that today was one of those "transformation days" (as he now called them). He was just glad that the time was only 4:00. That meant he had plenty of time for a nap. So he leaned back against a pillar and fell asleep.

A few hours later, he woke up. Nebula was standing in front of him with a smirk on her face.  
Gamer just sighed, "I guess this means the fun's over."  
Nebula, still smirking, replied, "For you, yes. For me, not so much."  
Gamer looked at his watch and was surprised to find that he had been asleep for over 3 hours. He said, "Can you do me a favor though?"  
Nebula sighed, "What?"  
Gamer responded, "Whatever your planning to do to me, besides the chase, can you get it over with quickly."  
Nebula just sighed again, "Fine. In fact, I only have one thing to say to you."  
Gamer replied, "And what is it?"  
Nebula stepped closer to him and said, "Next time you read my journal, I won't go so easy on you."  
Gamer just smirked, "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go." But Nebula just shook her head no.  
She responded, "There is one thing, though." She took a step back and a pie came flying out of no where and hit Gamer right in the face.  
He just licked it off and said, "That tasted good. Thanks for the chocolate pie." He teleported away.  
Amy appeared out of nowhere. She said in confusion, "He's taking it better than I thought."  
Nebula smiled and said, "We'll see. We'll see. Let'e go home." So they did.


End file.
